


Knights of the Ren Table

by makeuswhole



Series: Star Wars: a New Story [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jedi Reader, Minor Original Character(s), Powerful Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: You are a member of the elite force of dark side wielders known as the Knights of Ren, being the only female in the powerful group of seven – you've been fighting by your superior Kylo Ren’s side for what seems like ages now and have known him for even longer. He comes from the shadows of your past and pulls your through a black hole of power and emotion.What happens when you run away from your past and things change for the better -- or worst  -- in your life.Will the feelings in the past resurface?Will your destiny come true?





	1. The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> According to lore, the Knights of Ren are a type of Force Warrior (like Kylo) but neither Sith or Jedi. (Using weapons like a ‘Vibro-scythe blade’). According to lore also, the Knights assisted Kylo in destroying the Jedi Temple, meaning they existed BEFORE he destroyed it.
> 
> However, some info conflicts saying they are Jedi apprentices that he took with him. I am going to make the [reader] join AFTER the slaughter, making this story add up better. There is not much info about the Knights so most of this series is going to be my own creation until after the movie comes out.

A dark figure appeared on the threshold of your bedroom door. You were aware of its presence but did not stir, not wanting whoever this uninvited guest was to know that you were awake. The figure did not move for several minutes, observing the rise and fall of your breathing body from afar. 

Your bedroom was completely dark despite the glow of a lantern off to the far left of the room, shrouding your face in the darkness; this allowed your eyes to stay open in case the intruder made a move and possibly catch a small glimpse of them.

The floor creaked as they took a step into the room and the sounds of their heavy boots sent a subtle chill through your bones. Their steps were slow which built the tense anxiety that was hanging heavily in the air. Quickly, you closed your eyes just as the intruder stopped right next to your bedside. 

They stood there for a moment before raising a hand to touch you, unsure if their intentions were to harm you or not -- you quickly sprung into action, pulling a long curved blade from under your pillow, slashing viciously at their body and you managed to cut their hand; their pale skin now exposed from under a black glove, the long gash on their palm bubbled with their crimson blood.

As they recoiled their hand, you leaped from your bed and rolled backward off the side and landed on your feet. Crouching on the wooden floor, right knee bent with your left leg extended out -- your right hand grasping the long, curved blade while your left hand and arm were supporting your body from the floor. 

Your eyes raised to see the intruder, their face was obscured by a black metal mask with silver trimming. However, it wasn’t the mask that got your attention but the piercing gaze that burned through the black visor that hid their eyes.

Just as you attempted to dash towards them -- a familiar hold overcame your body, leaving you powerless, floating in midair. You were able to wiggle the tips of your toes and struggled to fight against the hold to move your wrist. The blade dropping from your grasp to the floor.

This intruder was a Force wielder -- just like yourself.

* * *

“Come now, I know you are able to harness the power.” the intruder finally spoke, a masculine voice but was electronically altered which made him more menacing. How did they know? You swore off using the Force not too long ago but long enough to run away from your past and society.

They squeezed harder, a cough erupted from your chest as it was getting difficult to breathe. “Use - IT.” they spoke again, frustration or anger in their tone -- proceeding to squeeze again. You ignored their orders, your face began to change colors and sweat was pouring from your pores. Finally, you clenched your eyes shut and tapped into the power that was buried away deep within.

With a mighty Force push, the intruder flew backward into the wall. As their tap with the Force was interrupted, you dropped to the floor, gasping for your breath. The man regained their balance from the short amount of time that they were stunned, walking towards you once again. You reached out for the blade, your fingers wiggling as they were shy of just reaching before his black boot stepped on it.

“It’s a pity. You are powerful with the Force but refuse to use it. Why, [Y/N]?”  


Hearing your name being uttered by this man draped in darkness gave you a cold sweat and it felt as if your heart stopped. Your eyes were glued to the floor but darted back and forth as you attempted to take in the information that was just revealed. 

“Who are you?!” you yelled out, anger now filling your soul.  


The man raised his hands, pressing on a trigger hidden by the hood that draped over his head. The front of the mask that protected his chin raised up like it was unlocking the metallic disguise. His hood flipped back as he revealed his true identity.

A stuttered gasp escaped your lips as they parted in shock. Those eyes and that face that you could never forget.

Your lips pursed as they began to form the syllable ‘B’ when he raised a hand to silence you.

“That name is dead and gone like the weak young man that you once knew.” his voice was nearly the same as you remember but slightly deeper in tone.  


“I-I...” you stuttered out, unable to realize who you were looking at and he was real. It was Ben Solo, someone from your past that you grew to know well before you ran. Your head felt light and faint, sweat dewing on your skin once again. This blast from the past was almost too much to bear, your heart nearly exploding in your chest.  


“How did you find me?” finally asking Ben after you calmed down, he took your hand and sat you on the foot of your bed. 

You distanced yourself from almost everyone in the galaxy, residing on a rainy planet. It rained every day besides 5 times out of the year, those times would span a month-long and that’s when the scarce locals ventured into the small village where you now lived.  


“I’ve been searching for some time. Did not know that you’d travel so far away.” he placed a hand over yours. You wouldn’t look him in the eye, there had to be more to his reasonings to find you other than he just felt like it.  


“Be-,” you barely uttered his name before he raised his hand, shushing you. “Don’t call me that.” he was stern.  


“Then what do I need to call you then?” you shifted beside him, feeling his power ooze from him was almost nauseating.  


“Kylo Ren.”   


Kylo Ren --- that was a drastic change from his birth name.

“Kylo -- I don’t understand. Why would you travel all the way out here to just ‘find’ me?”  


Kylo lifted the hand that you had slashed with your blade, the blood now dried and smeared all over his palm. He placed it on your shoulder for a moment before squeezing.

His brown eyes met yours, he was silent as he studied your face while his was absent of emotion.

“I have an important role that I need you to fulfill.”  



	2. I Don't Want to Remember

You studied the familiar yet strange face of the man from your past – he didn’t move, his brown eyes fixated on the lower portion of your face – trying to observe any twitching of your muscles. “I don’t know —,” you shook your head, taking the fabric from your bedding and wadding it up tightly in the grasp of your right hand. 

Your eyes left his face, now observing his wounded palm that was turned upright in his lap.  


His raised hand slightly startled you as he lightly took your chin between his thumb and forefinger of his right hand, turning your face upward so that he can look you in the eyes.

It felt so foreign yet so familiar. His eyes were the same as the younger man that you knew from the days of training as a Padawan for his uncle. But his aura was much darker now, oozing of corruption and raw power but something was hidden deep within, it was faint but you could sense it. 

“You’ve matured into a fine woman,” his voice was quiet, “But I can sense the pain and anger of what that woman felt from those years ago, that hasn’t changed.” Kylo let go of your chin but the two of you remained into a staring stalemate.  


“It’s time for those who denied you of everything and your gift to experience your real power. The power that you’ve stuffed away within.” your knuckles grew white as you recalled the hurt and disappointment that you endured.  


“I can give you a life, a future, a purpose to fulfill. I can give you everything that Master Skywalker denied you.” his words felt like a black hole, sucking you into the past to experience those events once again_._

* * *

_ You always knew that you were different from the other kids on your homeworld of Hosnian Prime, an urban planet that was the home of the Galactic Senate.   
_

_ Despite your family being rather wealthy and in governmental power, you were treated differently from anyone else in the household. You were the middle child of 8 – 4 brothers all older, 3 sisters as well – one being your twin and the others younger than you.  _

_ Each of your siblings excelled in almost everything they did, all experts in at least something. You, however, had struggled to find your calling. Envying your siblings and especially your twin sister, who was your parents’ favorite of the clan.  _

_ Constantly you fought for the attention and admiration of your parents. All you wanted was to see their smile and tell you that they were proud of you. You tried your best with academics, sports, and almost anything you could participate in – trying desperately to beat your siblings.  _

_ This stemmed even into your teens.  _

_ “Might as well give up, [Y/N]. You’ll never be better at training horses than Zen and I!” your twin sister Edya mocked, your brother and herself giggling loudly.  _

_ As a troubled young woman, you had issues dealing with controlling your emotions. At the sounds of their mocking laughter, you dropped to your knees onto the dirty ground of your family’s horse stable. Your eyes welling with the stinging tears of frustration.  _

_ “Are you seriously crying? You’re eighteen and still cry like a baby!?” your sister continued to mock you, raising her hands to her eyes and clenching them into fists – twisting her wrists up and down. Zen turned toward her and slapped her arm with the back of his hand, “Alright, quit it!” he urged her to stop.  _

_ Edya gave him a light shove, “No! She needs to know how much better I am than her!” she turned around and walked to the back of the stable, reaching onto the ground and picking up a handful of mud and hay. You watched as your twin walked over to you and stopped a few centimeters from where you were kneeling.  _

_ She hovered over you, a smile on her lips but her [same E/C as you] eyes screamed of malice.  _

_ She took the ball of mud and hay that she wadded up and smashed it into your face. Making sure to rub it in harshly. The mud got up into your nostrils and mouth, your face now coated in the wet, brown stickiness. A blood-curling shriek escaped your lips as you now boiled over with hate and sadness.  _

_ Your body shook, knuckles turned white almost splitting as an overwhelming sensation to harm your sister possessed your mind and body.  _

_ Edya took a step back, your brother Zen in shock at the shriek that you conjured. You clenched your eyes shut tightly as you raised your right hand in the air. And just as if some sort of magic existed within your soul, you commanded this ‘magic’ to wrap around your sister’s throat and squeeze.  _

_ The tighter you clenched your face and the harder you concentrated, the tighter you used this power to squeeze your twin sister’s fragile throat. You did not hear the yells from Zen as he begged you to stop, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you wildly. However, it didn’t pull you from the hate-filled trance that you were now in.  _

_ Only did you stop when your brother slapped you harshly in the face, knocking you onto your back and that’s when you finally came to.  _

_ But it was too late for Edya, her limp body was face up and lying on the ground. Zen leaped over to his sister’s body, lifting her from the ground and shaking her as she laid lifeless in his arms. He turned towards you with tears in his eyes, his mind stumbling for words as he was unable to process what had just happened. “You-you monster!” he screamed out, drawing the attention to other members of your family who howled in horror at the sight.  _

_ Your eyes darted from each of the faces of your family before stopping on the emotionless and lifeless face of Edya. “I-I-I,” was all you could manage to say before your father stomped over to you and violently grabbed onto your arm, yanking you to your feet. He didn’t look you in the face at first, turning away from you as if he was disgusted by the sight of you, his child.  _

_ No one knew what to do. Zen cried as he described what happened, how you choked her but never laid your hands on her – there were no hand marks on her throat. Then your mother remembered the power of those who could wield a powerful force. As you were shunned even more now by your family, your mother consulted with her former Senate partner Leia Organa who spoke of her brother who was building a new Jedi – that he would be able to take you in. She even sent her son to him, another young person who had this so-called ‘gift’.  _

_ Your family didn’t even let you take the time to pack any of your belongings. It was your father who flew you far away from Hosnian Prime, to a remote planet.  _

_ Your father practically dumped you off like a package at the front of what would be your new home. A man with salt and peppered hair and beard walked out from the entrance of a large main building, he instinctively placed a right hand on your shoulder. His hand was robotic, signs of wear and tear showing that he has had the prosthesis for quite some time.  _

_ “You’re with other’s like yourself, [Y/N].” he attempted to give you comforting words, he must have been aware of the events that brought you to his teachings. You wouldn’t look at him, your head remained down but your eyes fixated on his metallic arm.  
_

_ “You like it? I barely miss the real thing,” he chuckled slightly as he removed it from your shoulder, lifting it up and twisting it side to side.  _

_ Despite his attempts to make the situation slightly lighter, you remained silent. “I’m Master Luke Skywalker, I will train you in the ways of the Jedi and how to control the Force, the correct ways.” he turned around and led you into the building where he exited from.  _

_ The main hall was empty mostly, it was void of people except for a young man that looked roughly the same age as you. He was using a broom to sweep the floor of the hallway.  _

_ He had light skin with obsidian hair – a messy mane that fluffed off the sides of his head. The young man eyed you as you walked by, he didn’t smile or make any notion of greeting your new face. Just watched you with a studying gaze. You reciprocated the stare, bumping into Master Luke as he stopped in front of a door.  _

_ The obsidian haired man chuckled at your clumsy act before turning around to walk towards the door that you entered from, opening it and closing it behind him.  _

_ “  Sorry,” you apologized, the first words that you uttered since setting foot on this world. “It’s alright, it’ll happen to you a lot around here throughout your training.” Master Luke chuckled slightly. A small simper finally butted its head on your lips, this caused Master Luke to smirk. _

_ “There we go. Emotions are difficult, I myself am no stranger to them.” his words spoke slight reassuring feelings – you weren’t completely alone.  
_

_ The Jedi master led you outdoors again and out to huts that were scattered throughout a field which was behind the main building – there were more huts on the front side as well. Luke continued to lead you down a path to a hut that was to the east of the field, it was the only hut in this direction besides one other. He held the door open for you, allowing you to enter first.  _

_ “This will be your living space. It’s probably not what you’re used to but – it’s pretty comfortable if you ask me.”  _

_ ”It’s better than anything I had on that forsaken planet.” your tone was slightly rude, although you didn’t intend for it to be.  _

_ Luke turned over to a lantern that was on the wall directly next to the door, lighting it with an electrical match with a blue - butane like flame. This lit the room brightly with a yellow-blue glow. “Goodnight.” with that Master Luke left you alone in the hut.  
_

_ As he closed the door, you peeked out the window and watched him walk back up the path through the field and towards the main building of the temple. You watched his figure get smaller as he headed into the distance before turning around towards the small bed that resided in the center of the room.  _

_ You shuffled towards it but stopped at its side for a moment before collapsing. An immense sensation of exhaustion overcame you, unsure if it was mental or physical - mostly likely both. The bed’s wooden frame creaked loudly as your weight plummeted onto the mattress, sounding like it could’ve given out at the force of your collapse.  _

_ Y  ou grabbed onto the pillow that was above your head and held onto it tight, squeezing it as your mind processed what would come once the now setting sun rose again tomorrow. _

_ An unknown amount of time passed as you tossed and turned on the poorly cushioned mattress. Drifting off into a dreamless sleep, something that had been occurring for quite some time.  _


	3. Tug-of-War

_Time had passed at a rapid rate since you arrived at the temple, it felt as if you were just floating in the waves of the sea that you always wished to see._

_You often found the obsidian haired Padawan and yourself locking eyes with one another, never speaking to each other – just observing from a distance._

_Unbeknownst to you, it would be this day that the two of you would finally speak._

* * *

_“Focus – let the Force flow through your body, like the arteries of your body bring oxygen-rich blood from your heart. Allow the Force to do the same.” Master Luke’s calming voice reverberated through the large semi-circled room that himself and all his students were in.  
_

_Each of you were sitting on the marble floor cross-legged in a circle._

_Across from you was your assigned partner for the lesson that the Master would be teaching today, “This lesson will teach you how to protect your mind from those who might try to penetrate it.” he patrolled around the room, stepping around each student as he observed their faces. From the corner of his eye, he observed the obsidian haired boy – who was his nephew. Across from him was where you sat, eyes closed. Two powerful young people, now partnered up for the lesson._

_Although your eyes were supposed to be closed and your mind focused on concentrating, you couldn’t help but open your right eye just a crack. Peeking at your obsidian haired partner who was across from you, his eyes were closed and his face had a calm demeanor._

_“Eyes closed.” Master Luke’s back was turned towards you but he still knew that you weren’t focusing. You obeyed his commands and promptly shut your eyes, trying desperately to focus on letting the Force take control of your body._

_“Now those on the right side of the room – attempt to penetrate the mind of your partner.” this meant that the dark-haired man would be the one trying to tap into your mind.  
_

_You opened your eyes and observed his gaze meeting yours, his chocolate eyes causing you to shift slightly. His face was absent of emotion – later in your life, this expressionless manner would resurface._

_An overwhelming pressure built up in your head, causing your body to shake and sweat as it felt as if someone was craning your skull open with a sharp tool._

_Master Skywalker stopped behind you as he observed his nephew’s power._

_“Fight back, don’t allow him to penetrate.” his voice was stern but only made you feel more uneasy. You struggled to turn your head to peer up to him, sweat building up on your skin as your eyes started to become bloodshot.  
_

_Master Luke placed his hands on either side and turned your head back towards his nephew, whispering into your ear something that would carry with you even as you traveled far from this place._

_“**Power can always be managed**,” _

_His words calmed you from the panicked state, allowing you to close your eyes and focus on his nephew’s strength that was chipping away at your psyche.  
_

_You tapped into your memories, the pain that you suffered at the hands of your own family gave you strength._

_Allowing the Force to take the wheel, driving on a crash course with the anguish of your life riding in the passenger seat._

_You could feel the “hand” of Luke’s nephew wrapping around your mind but with this newfound power – were able to begin to push him out. Opening your eyes, you could see the strain on your partner’s face. The two of you fighting for dominance in a mental tug-of-war._

_The face of Edya hovering over you with her smile flashed in your mind, that anger resurfacing as it did when she humiliated you not even moments later in that barn._

_With a final attempt, you pushed the young man from your mind – the Force pushed him physically, launching him from his seated position onto his back and he slid across the floor several feet._

_The entire room seemed to freeze, all of your fellow students stopped what they were doing to stare in your direction._

_You jerked your head upward to observe your Master with a look of confusion and anxiety._

_Master Luke was anything short of astonished, his mouth parted slightly as he searched for words but remained silent._

_He kneeled down in front of you and took your arms harshly in both of his hands, squeezing tightly and shaking you a bit._

_“It’s dangerous to use your pain and anger!” he raised his voice, unsure if he was angry or concerned._

_The Jedi Master let go of you quickly as he realized that he had called you out in front of the entire class, their gazes all fixated on your flustered expression. Letting his own emotions take hold of him, anxiety wafting over his typically calm demeanor._

_Especially the obsidian-haired man, he was taken back by the power that you managed to produce._

_Nearly jumping to your feet, you took off in a sprint – the sounds of Master Luke’s voice calling out to you echoed from the semi-circled room._

_His nephew pushed himself from the floor, looking at his uncle’s distressed face before taking off after you._

_Tears welled in your eyes as you continued to run into the field towards your hut but you didn’t make it there, collapsing onto the ground in the middle of the field. The wheat tickled your exposed calves as the winds from an oncoming storm blew over the landscape._

_Just when you thought you found a place where you belonged and possibly a place that you could call home – you ruined it. Obviously what you had done disturbed your Master, enough for him to lose his cool in front of all his students._

_Maybe you’ll just run away, find a way off of this planet and drift off into the enslaving darkness of the galaxy. Possibly a planet would pull you into its orbit and you could just burn up in entry of the atmosphere._

_“Are you alright?” a cool voice called from behind which caused you to jump.  
_

_Turning slightly and with your peripheral vision – the blurry form of your obsidian-haired partner appeared several feet behind you._

_Without answering, you turned away from him._

_“I’m sorry that my uncle embarrassed you like that. It was unnecessary. I imagine he is concerned about you but he has a funny way of showing it.” he continued to speak as you were still.  
_

_“I’m Ben.” he placed a hand on your shoulder and you lifted your head to see him standing over you.  
_

_You didn’t speak for a moment, “Do you have a name or are you going to remain mute forever?” he added._

_“[Y/N],” you replied quietly.  
_

_Ben walked over to the right of you, sitting down in the field – he picked a piece of grain from the stem and rolled it between his fingers._

_“I could sense your power, you know.” he broke the silence.  
_

_“You could?”  
_

_He nodded, “Yes, it’s pretty intoxicating. I can feel the power within myself too, I think I’m destined for more.” Ben looked up to the sky, the dark clouds began to roll over the horizon._

_“Don’t fear your power. You’re not alone, [Y/N],” he continued as he took your right hand and opened your closed fist, placing the piece of grain in your palm.  
_

_“You plant a grain seed and eventually an entire field can grow.” Ben closed your hand but left his sitting on top. Your eyes slowly raised from your conjoined hands to his face, studying his features.  
_

_A sudden spark jolted between the two of you which caused you to gasp slightly._

_You could feel Ben’s power but this power was dark and it was welled in his core, it was raw power. Similar to the power that you can sense within yourself, was this what Ben was talking about?_

_A downpour interrupted the revelation as the two of you were now drenched with the cold liquid that poured from the dark clouds._

_Quickly you grabbed onto Ben’s cloak and darted towards your hut to seek shelter._

_For the first time since you arrived at this planet and left your home, you actually laughed. Ben’s chuckles were infectious as he laughed at the fact the two of you were now saturated with rainwater._

__You handed Ben a blanket so that he could keep warm while you tried to start a fire in the fireplace._  
_

_With your face buried in the fireplace and your back facing Ben, you informed him of what you felt._

_“I could feel – a spark. It was when you held your hand over mine, I could feel it – the power that you say you felt from me. But yours was strong, raw –,” you paused for a moment before continuing, “ – and dark.” _

_You raised from your kneeling position in front of the fire and turned towards Ben, his eyes were locked on yours and he didn’t remark on your disclosure._

_Not far up the path from your hut – Master Luke watched in the rain as you spoke to his nephew. _

_His fears possibly coming true._

_He would need to take the steps to prevent what had ended not too long ago_


	4. A Swift Current

_“My pain is constant and sharp ---,”_

  


[](http://tmblr.co/Z5zg7t2V_GrKD)

_Some time had passed since you bonded with the brown-eyed, obsidian-haired padawan; he always stayed near you -- protective almost._

_He helped calm your ever-evolving emotions -- Ben’s voice was deep and calm, his words hypnotized you into tranquility. It was something that Master Luke’s training constantly failed to do, the Jedi teacher was troubled by your tempestuous streaks and how close his nephew and yourself became._

_\--_

_The day rolled over from the night rather quickly as you tossed wildly on your bed, excited for what the rising orange sun would bring. It was the day that Master Luke would be awarding the padawans onto their next steps to becoming an official Jedi._

_Although you had hiccups along the way, you passed all the trials of the academy and were excited to finally be awarded something. Just to feel accomplished for a mere moment was comparable to a massive feat._

_You donned the ceremonial padawanian robes and with a wide toothy smile, you promptly left your hut to follow the other students to the temple._

* * *

_The sounds of the students’ voices and laughter filled the large ceremonial room. You scanned through the crowd as you tried to find the familiar tuft of raven hair._

_Ben was speaking with a few other students that the two of you had befriended but once he noticed you in the crowd, he excused himself and trotted over with a smile._

_His smile caused a warmth to grow in your stomach and up your cheeks, soon you could feel yourself blushing._

_Ben placed his hands on each of your shoulders and parted his lips to speak but before anything could come out, Master Luke cleared his throat._

_“Gather up, everyone! A single-file line!” the Jedi Master called out, waving his arm in the air as he gathered the young adults’ attention.  
_

_Ben and yourself gathered at the end of the line, you behind your companion._

_“Congratulations, Padawans! I am proud to have you all as my students and these,” he paused as he turned to a small wooden table that had stacks of bundled brown robes, “are the rewards for passing onto the next level.”  
_

_Each student took their turn receiving the robes, Skywalker whispering something in their ears and released them from the room with a proud smile._

_“Ben---,” your bezzie’s uncle handed the robe over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “You’re becoming quite the pupil.” Skywalker patted Ben on the shoulder several times before allowing him to depart. Ben stayed behind as he wished to see your face glow with pride once you received your recognition.  
_

_However, Master Luke did not have a bundle of robes, you received only an empty hand._

_“[Y/N], I am not allowing you to pass onto the next level.” his voice dropped tone and he shifted his weight, taking on a more tense demeanor.  
_

_Your [H/C] eyebrows knitted in confusion as your gaze lowered to his empty palms._

_“I am worried that your lack of control will only lead to self-destruction. I want to work with you more. Only then will I let you move on with the other students.”  
_

_He took a step toward you which in turn prompted you to immediately take a step back._

_“You can’t be serious!” Ben yelled out, taking several frustrated stomps towards his uncle.  
_

_“Ben! Stay out of this!” the Jedi Master raised his voice, his hand in the air to cease his nephew’s interruption.  
_

_Skywalker returned his attention to you as he attempted to place a hand on your arm, you swiftly slapped it out of the way before taking off in a sprint. Running away from the building and outdoors._

_**Running was your fall back** \-- something that you would continue to do in the future._

_Cool rain fell from the sky as you ran into the wheat field, a sensation of deja vu lingered in the air._

_The calls from Ben rang out from the exterior hallway that led to the field, he yelled your name as he ran after you._

_However, you did not stop and continued to run._

_You stripped yourself of the ceremonial robes, discarding them in the tall grass; only a sheer beige shirt and pants covered your body from exposure._

_The wetness of the pelting precipitation caused the stone trail to become slick, your flat shoes losing traction on the rocky surface -- soon you tumbled forward, falling face-first down the path._

_A pained yelp sounded as you hit your head on a large rock at the foot of the trail._

_You raised your hand to the forming raspberry on your forehead, touching the tender spot and looking at your fingertips to see traces of blood soaking into your prints._

_Ben followed your trail, he stopped and grabbed your robes from the wet ground; he fumbled with the clothing as he scanned the horizon, calculating which direction you ran off to._

_The man figured you traveled down the path that led to your cabin, speedily following your trail._

_“[Y/N]!” Ben’s voice echoed over the foothill and you craned your neck backward to see your obsidian-haired friend._

_Despite the ground being slick and your pounding headache, you managed to scramble to a stand and quickly scurried away in a dizzy sprint._

_A raging river stopped you in your tracks, turning around quickly to see that Ben had caught up with you._

_The two of you remained silent as the only sounds from each of you were the gasps for air._

_Once Ben caught his breath, he stormed over to you and grabbed onto your forearm harshly. You winced at his strength and pulled back as he yanked you towards him._

_“Leave me alone!” you yelled out, still trying to escape his grasp.  
_

_He was much stronger and his height gave him an advantage; Ben pulled you into his frame._

_You struggled in his clutches, his arms were wrapped tightly around your chest. His hands slipped over your saturated clothing but his grasp remained firm._

_It was useless, you felt defeated both physically and mentally. You fell limp in Ben’s arm, sliding down to the ground -- Ben joined._

_He cradled your face in his palms, rubbing the constant raindrops from your face. His gaze fixated on the wound on your forehead before traveling lower to your body as he examined how the wet, sheer clothing clung to your chest -- exposing the parts of your body that he only imagined of._

_You took Ben’s face in your hands as well and the two of you stared into each other’s eyes._

_That spark summoned again, the shock tingling your nerves as your skin to skin contact lingered._

_“Come on, we’ll talk to Skywalker. I’m sure he’s just mistaken about all of this.” Ben moved to stand but you pulled him back down by his collar.  
_

_“I’m not going back.”_

_You refused to look at Ben, constantly turning your head from him as he tried to meet your gaze._

_“That’s nonsense. Come on,” Ben pulled on you again but you remained on the ground, “[Y/N].” his tone grew irritated._

_Ben yanked once more but soon was lifted from his feet into the air. His fingers slipped from your skin and he was suspended in the air._

_“Let me down, [Y/N]. I don’t want to have to fight you.” Ben’s face dampened with perspiration.  
_

_You tapped into the Force, using your strong powers to keep him off the ground and away from you._

_Your eyes didn’t meet his, just fixated on his feet that were just barely off the planet._

_A push sent you onto your back, your head hitting the ground again -- not helping the splitting headache that already lingered in your skull._

_Ben dropped onto his feet and just as he accessed his Force powers, you did as well._

_The two of you pushing at each other with the Force, straining yourselves for domination of each other._

_It was a stalemate -- both of your powers a match for each other. Your face grew red and hot, it felt as if the rain could cause steam to rise from your skin._

_Ben, however, bested you as you cracked under the pressure for a moment; with the minuscule amount of time that you were vulnerable, he was able to access your mind._

_You felt assaulted and violated; it felt as if Ben was slithering his way through your synapses and penetrating the most intimate parts of your psyche._

_He infiltrated the memories of your childhood and although you explained how you ended up on this planet, you left out the death of your sister._

_“That’s personal.” you strained angrily through clenched teeth.  
_

_Ben removed himself from your mind and his face was emotionless; despite the information, he learned from the innermost portions of your mind._

_“I thought we told each other everything, [Y/N].” he knitted his eyebrows.  
_

_“You had no right to find out that way, Ben,” you huffed as you were recovering from the Force tug-of-war and mind invasion., “-- against my will.”  
_

_Ben again urged you to return with him and the two of you could talk about it more in a dry place. Then he could, “properly apologize”._

_Unbeknownst to you, he wished to finally place a kiss on your quivering lips. Ben knew that you wouldn’t allow it after what he did. Maybe some alone time in a dry place would change your mind._

_He touched your face again, he was silent but his eyes spoke words._

_“Ben! [Y/N]!” Skywalker yelled out.  
_

_Ben and yourself were startled to see your teacher had found the two of you._

_Master Luke began to walk towards you both and you quickly stepped away from Ben._

_“Step away from each other!” Luke brushed past Ben, placing a hand on his chest and giving him a slight push as he stepped closer to you.  
_

_“What’re you doing?!” Ben yelled at his uncle, trying to push past him and get to you.  
_

_“If only you two knew your destiny!” he gave Ben another push.  
_

_Skywalker had tapped into your mind while you were meditating alone one evening, you were completely oblivious to his acts. He only tried to confirm his worries that he felt from your raw power._

_What he saw scared him ---_

_Ben and yourself would wreak havoc on the galaxy, both bringing it under your powerful Force-wielding fists. He saw you as a masked warrior who fought alongside other similar masked fiends, slaughtering any who stood in your way. _

_With Ben as your leader, clothed in darkness with a black metallic mask, employing an unconventional red lightsaber with lateral vents._

_“I need to stop--,” Luke’s eyes narrowed as he met your gaze, fear ran your blood cold and you took off in your cowardly run, darting towards the river.  
_

_You stopped right at the edge of the riverbed, arms flailing wildly as you tried to regain your balance. Your mind raced as you contemplated diving into the rushing, cold river._

_“[Y/N]! Stop!” Ben yelled out, panicked._

_The two men hurried towards your direction before you could make any rash decisions._

_Ben reached out to grab onto your clothing but you leaped into the river; Ben’s screams washing away as the rush of the current held you under the bitter water._

_You fought to resurface and once you did, a loud gasp escaped your gaping mouth; a rush of cool air filled your lungs and you instinctively coughed. The water violently splashing into your face as you tried to breathe._

_“I got to go after her!” Ben readied to dive into the water but his uncle held him back, “If you jump in, you could drown trying to save her!”   
_

_He was right and Ben reluctantly stayed on the riverbank, watching you drift away._

_ _As you struggled to stay above water, you watched Ben’s obsidian locks grow small in the distance._  
_

_ _The future of the galaxy, Ben, and yourself now was uncertain as Skywalker and his nephew watched you wash down the river._ _

__ _In the distant future, Ben -- or Kylo, would find you on the remote rainy planet that you hid on.   
  
_

_ _Desperately trying to forget who you were._ _


	5. The Spark

It was as if the never-ending blackhole decided to spit you back out into reality.

“What do you say?” Kylo seemed to have repeated himself, but you clearly did not hear him through your ceaseless flashbacks.  


His hand had dropped from your shoulder and now sat lightly on your upper thigh, his hand hesitated for a moment before grasping onto your closed fist that was rested in your lap.

“I don’t know ---,” you trailed off, your head turning from him and eyes closing.  


Kylo let out a displeased breath, you were as bullheaded now as you were years ago.

While you remained silent in your thoughts, his brown eyes wandered around the room and he compared the crumbling walls with the rest of the dilapidated cottage that was your home. Water leaked from the cracked ceiling, a drop landing on his cheek directly under his right eye. He removed his hand from its resting place on your body to wipe the liquid away.

“This is no place for you to be living.” his eyes lowered to your clothing. 

It was clear that your white nightgown had been lived in for quite some time, the snowy cotton pigment now stained to a pale yellow. He examined your bare feet that rested directly beside his black boots, they were clean but your once supple skin was now cracked and dry. It was clear that you mostly traveled barefoot across the rocky terrain of the inclement planet.  


Kylo’s eyes moved upward again to meet yours staring back at his.

“I’ll go.” you pressed your lips tightly together. Uncertainty still lingered in your mind but Kylo was right, you shouldn’t be living here. One of these days this place will collapse on you or some of the vagrant locals will kill you over your bed.  


Kylo didn’t smile but his dark eyes did lighten at your acceptance to his offer. He took your wrist tightly in his grasp and led you through the rundown cottage.

He led you to the broken wooden door at the entrance of your home, raging winds rattled the decaying timber. Through the gaps of the door, a red glow gleamed in the dark, rainy night. It must be the ship he arrived in.

Kylo unlatched and pushed the door open, revealing a parked craft that was humming loudly. Ren extended his arm with his cape in his grasp, he pulled you close to his side and shielded you from the pelting rain. You huddled close to his strong frame as he covered you the best he could.

The two of you quickly walked towards the ship but the intense winds pushed you back as if the planet begged for you to stay. Ren was determined to give you relief from this life, both of you pushed against the ravaging gales towards the vessel.

* * *

Once you were onboard, Kylo sat you down in the passenger seat and removed the cloak from his body. He wrapped it gingerly around your body, cradling your face in his hand for a moment before promptly turning to the pilot's seat.

You recall him speaking of his excellent skills as a pilot, his father taught him and it was in his bloodline. He was born a natural pilot.

It had been years since you’ve stepped foot on a craft, the sensation of it taking off caused your stomach to flip. Time had passed since you boarded that ship from the Temple’s planet -- you snuck onto the freighter vessel and remained a stowaway until it landed where you were at now.

Your eyes squeezed shut as Kylo pressed the controls forward, the ship taking off at an intangible speed -- it had been several minutes before your stomach and mind settled.

You opened your eyes and turned towards Kylo who had been focused on the controls, flipping switches and pushing buttons before he let go of the steering.

“Don’t you need to be driving this?” your eyes nervously inspected the flashing lights. Kylo let out a sound that was almost like a snicker but he clearly tried to suppress it.  


  
“Autopilot, my dear. It’ll fly until we reach our destination.”   
_  
_

_My dear?  
_   


He stood from the seat and walked to the rear of the ship. He raised his hand to a panel and pressed, a rush of air erupted and a minibar jutted from the metallic wall.

Kylo pulled out two glasses and picked up several ice cubes with tongs, dropping them into each one before pouring clear alcohol into them. He walked over to you and handed you the glass, you took it but waited for him to drink first.

“I’m not going to poison you, [Y/N].” he pressed his lips to the glass, his eyes studying your movements as sat.  


As you watched him take his drink -- you then followed after, a small cough erupted from your throat as the bitter liquor burned.

“I didn’t say that you would.” you took another sip and the two of you sat in silence.  


Kylo cleared his throat as he shifted his weight in the seat.

“I thought you were gone forever.” he placed the glass down on the floor and crossed his leg; his right elbow resting on the dashboard and he curled his hand into a fist, resting it under his chin then covered his mouth.  


“I went back to that river often. Searched the banks for any sign that you survived or perished in those waters.” he shook his head before continuing, “Skywalker tried to convince me that you had drowned but I didn’t believe him.” Kylo’s gaze burned through your core, the intensity of his stare caused you slight discomfort.   


“One night while I slept, I _felt_ you.” he uncrossed his leg and leaned forward, his elbows now resting on each of his knees.  


“It started as an electric spark. Then -- I saw you in my dreams, you were walking through the muck as you harvested creatures from the ground.” he clenched his fists, “I saw the mistreatment you received from the vermin inhabitants of that despicable place. But I was relieved that you were alive. Then I knew that I needed to find you.”  


You fought back the sensation of tears that welled behind your eyes. The feeling that someone was watching over you was nearly constant -- you simply held it up to be your guardian angel. An omnipresent protector that always had a positive outlook for you -- but it was Kylo who watched you from his dreams.

“I used this _connection _thatwe have to find you. It seems it is only one-sided at the moment. So, I had to gather the information on my own.”

You clicked the sides of the glass nervously with your nails, “I’ve felt that spark. I felt it in the field where we first spoke.”   


Kylo’s dark brows raised at your confession -- surprised that you never mentioned this before when you had the chance. “But that’s all I’ve felt -- it was a shock whenever we touched each other during emotional times.”

He straightened himself and pulled the glove off from his left hand, lifting it up and holding it in the air.

The two of you held a silence but it spoke more than words could ever conjure.

You slowly raised your hand and stretched toward Kylo’s -- pressing your palm to his and that tell-tale spark jolted, spreading through both of your nerves and buzzing in your brains.

“D-Do you feel that?” you asked as a smile curled on your lips.  


“Yes, yeah -- I do,” he responded and a small twist tugged upward at the corner of Kylo’s mouth. He interlaced his fingers with yours and closed, holding onto your hand firmly.  


Your eyes were glued to Kylo’s hand and his to yours as the electric vibrations danced through your bodies.

A loud alarm emitted from the dashboard and a red lights flashed, Kylo pulled away and turned towards the ship’s controls. He flipped several switches downward and took the steering.

You turned nervously in the chair to see a massive freighter floating in the darkness of space, a nearby sun shined off of the grey metallic exterior and was nearly blinding. You raised a hand to shield your eyes from the light.

“What is that?” you asked as you peeked through your fingers.  


“Home. For now, that is.” Kylo responded as he manually flew the ship into the massive docking bay that was in the belly of the ship.


	6. The Finalizer

A swarm of masked individuals stormed the docking bay and lined up on either side of Kylo’s ship -- the two of you exited and the masked soldiers stood at attention, the sound of their boots stomping in unison was loud and they all turned their heads in your direction.

“These are our Stormtroopers, trained soldiers for the First Order.” Kylo led you down the center of the troops, your eyes were glued to Ren as his gaze remained fixated ahead of him.  


“Ren!” a male voice called out from behind, Kylo stopped and turned on his heels.   


A ginger-haired man was walking quickly towards the two of you, his hands were curled into fists and his jaw was tight. It was apparent this man was upset about something.

The man approached Kylo and his eyes flickered down toward you but he disregarded your presence -- “Why do you find it necessary to call these troops here? They could be doing something--” he paused as his eyes flickered down to you again, “-more _useful.”_

Whenthe man’s gaze removed itself from burning a hole through your skull, it was met by Kylo’s angered yet glacial look.

“I will use these troops as I see _fit_,” Kylo spat through his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly, you could see a vein flexing in his forehead. “General.”  


The General’s face ran pale as he was absent for words as to what to say to the Force wielder, he spun around and walked back to where he came from - muttering insults loudly.

Kylo wrapped his right arm around you and held onto your right shoulder. He led you through massive metallic halls that stemmed in different directions, seeming almost neverending.

* * *

The number of people that were on this massive ship was overwhelming to you -- it had been long since you’ve been around this many humans. The constant buzzing of humans quickly walking around and almost bumping into you began to become overwhelming.  


You could feel your heart rate rise as your eyes furiously scanned the faces of the people. Kylo’s hand squeezed your shoulder, he could sense your anxiety. Or maybe it was your thoughts he was listening to? Nonetheless, you were thankful to be in a secluded hallway.

The hallway was not as long as the others but several doors were spaced far apart. At the end of the hall was a window that reminded you of the emptiness of space, the small balls of light were the only thing worth looking at.

The door raised into the ceiling and Kylo led you in with your hand now in his. Your jaw dropped as you stepped into the spacious room. It had all the furnishings of home; there was a living room and a small kitchen with a connecting dining area. He led you to the far right of the quarters and into a bedroom.

There was a decently large bed in the center of the room and was draped in black. All the furnishing in the quarters were black and were accented nicely as the steel walls were painted red. 

On the bed was a folded up pair of black clothing.

“Something for you to wear, for now.” Kylo’s eyes studied the yellowed dress you were in, “It’s much better than what you have currently.” he blew air through his nose in some amusement.  


You walked over to the bed from the threshold of the room and picked the clothing up, running your thumbs over the silk fabric.

Kylo remained in the doorway, his legs were now shoulder-width apart and his hands behind his back.

“Through that door is the restroom, you can shower if you’d like. I suggest it, you’ll feel better.”  


You craned your neck to the right, there was a skinny steel door in the right corner of the room. Just the idea of being showered with hot water brought goosebumps to your skin.

Without a word, you were drawn to the bathroom as if it were a magnet pulling you in. The door raised and you entered -- just as you were slightly out of sight of Kylo, you dropped your nightgown from your body and stood nude as you stared at the shower.

On that dreaded planet, you normally collected rainwater in buckets and when it was time to shower, you’d use the rainwater. Your showers were always cold and short.

You shuffled your feet toward the shower as you studied its fixtures, trying to troubleshoot the futuristic bathtub.

The sound of Kylo’s boots drew near and you panicked, yelling for him not to enter the room. But he did anyway, you covered your chest with your hands and crouched down on the floor next to the toilet.  


“Are you nuts?!” you sputtered out, eyes wide but you refused to look Kylo in the eye.  


“You’re overreacting, [Y/N].”  


He took a few steps toward the shower and you pressed your naked chest into your knees as you watched him fiddle with the buttons on a screen. The shower flickered for a moment before a steady stream of water poured from the head.

“Here.” Kylo left you to shower in peace.  


You raised from your crouched position and slowly stepped into the shower. The water was hot and your body felt as if you were going to melt into a puddle. The hot water cascading over your body washed the stickiness of rainwater from your skin. You remained in the shower until it began to run cold, which prompted you to exit.

With several towels, you dried your body and wrapped your torso with one and your hair with another. Kylo was waiting for you on the foot of your bed, he was twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his boots.

Once he noticed you were standing in the doorway, he raised his head. “Get dressed, our plans jumped to now.” He stood up from the bed and walked away, “I’ll be waiting for you outside.”

You quickly got dressed in the silk lounging clothes that were left for you and walked out to meet Ren.

He didn’t say a word and led you from the quarters' hallway and eventually, the two of you were in a completely secluded area of the ship.

The two of you entered a large, red throne room and standing six masked individuals were speaking to each other.

Each was draped in darkness just as Kylo and had different masks but they were similar to each other in ways.

“This-- these, are the Knights of Ren.”  


Ren introduced the posse and they all turned their attention to you.

“Who’s this?” asked one Knight, they had several grenades strapped to their chest with an older looking pistol placed in the center.  


“[Y/N].” you introduced yourself before Kylo could.

The six masked individuals looked at each other before returning their gaze to you.  


“You will be dueling one of these Knights, [Y/N],” Kylo stated.  


Your blood ran cold.

“Duel? W-wait, wait, wait, what?” you stuttered as your blood ran cold. These men were elite fighters of the First Order and Kylo was ready to throw you into a fight with them.


	7. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight face to face with a Knight of Ren!

Your breath hitched as a ragged breath left your parted lips.

Kylo stuck out his arm, pointing a finger toward the posse. Each of them grabbed hold of their particular weapon and took a battle stance.

“You’ve proven yourself once. Now do it again,” he ordered one particular Knight to come forward. The knight stepped forward, his helmet was metallic with black and gold markings. You could see several scratch marks that indicated this individual has seen combat often. The lower half with the worn gold markings had a unique pattern etched into the metal, several lines both vertical and horizontal meeting to make a checkered look.  


The other Knights backed away from the center of the room, sitting off to the sidelines as they relaxed to watch the duel.

“I don’t have a weapon,” you turned to Kylo who then handed you a small metal cylinder. You pressed the button at the center of the cylinder and it extended into a staff. Kylo took several steps back, raising his arm in the air with an open hand. He closed his palm and the Knight of Ren stalked toward you.  


In his hand was a curved blade and the hilt was nearly the length of his entire arm. You hesitated for a brief moment as you felt overwhelmed by his intimidating aura. He leaped toward you and you rolled to the right but he managed to slash your arm in the process. 

Blood slowly seeped from the fresh gash and it was enough to remind you that this was life or death. No time for games or running away, it was time to prove the potential you had and earn what was robbed from you.

You retaliated by swiping at his feet with the staff which knocked him down onto one knee. With his guard down for this brief second, you smacked him in the side of the head but a loud clang sounded as the metal staff met his metal helmet.

He quickly gained his guard as he grabbed hold of the end of your weapon and twisted which brought you down to your knees this time. He grabbed your hair and pulled your face toward the tip of his blade. You struggled against his strength, his gloved hand pulling the strands of your hair tighter and your scalp throbbed.

Then you remembered the power that welled within.

You tapped into that power and created a push from between. Sending the two of you flying across the floor, the Knight taking a chunk of your [H/C] hair. You stirred on the hard floor but quickly sprang into action, taking the staff to attack. 

As you wrapped your hand tightly around the staff in preparation, you felt another raised button. You pressed it and at the bottom of the staff that was pointed toward the floor, a blade jutted out from within. 

The Knight sprung up from the floor and ran toward you, swiping his blade mercilessly from side to side. You back peddled away from each swipe, the tip of the blade meer centimeters from your body every time.

He took an unfair move, using his Force wielding abilities to hold you still but you fought back, pushing against his hold. It was as if you were a pressure building underneath of his trap. As he held you still, he raised his blade above his head. You tried harder as you pushed more and more. Your face grew red and your body trembled as the two of you struggled against one another – you were beginning to lose hope you would win.

He pushed you down to the floor, you were now flat on your back. Your spear in one hand and pointed up toward your opponent.

The Knight plunged his blade downward as he moved in for the kill. But what happened next he did not expect.

You managed to break free of his hold just in the nick of time with a final stretch of your power and as his blade lingered just above your torso, your bladed staff penetrated his stomach first.

A cough emitted from behind the metallic mask as he slumped down to his hands and knees. You pushed yourself quickly up from the floor, both of your hands now placed tightly around the staff. You gasped loud breaths as you tried to catch your breath and maintain the higher ground. 

Wheezing sounds hacked from your opponent as his life began to slip away from him.

There was a slow clap from behind but your attention was fixated on the dying Knight. You couldn’t pry your eyes away from him, you could hear his life slowly fading as he wheezed and sputtered.

Kylo’s strong hands rested on both of your shoulders and squeezed them. “I knew you were capable of so, so much, [Y/N].”

He leaned in close, his hot breath tickled your skin but you couldn’t look at anything but the Knight.

“Now finish him,” Kylo opened your hand which dropped the staff and he placed his lightsaber in its place.  


The leader of the Knights backed away from you and waited for you to follow his last order.

Your expression remained still but your heart hammered as you contemplated if this murder is necessary. But if you were in his shoes, he would not hesitate.

You took a step toward the Knight and ignited the saber. It has been years since you held this Jedi weapon in your grasp. Its power was intoxicating as you could feel it synching with your Force, its intensity tingled your nerve endings.

The Knight looked up to you as he was on the final thread of his life. You could feel his stare from behind the disguise.

You raised the saber in the air and in turn, the Knight raised his hand but it didn’t stop you from executing him as Kylo had ordered. The saber made quick of his death as a single stab through the chest took his life. Once you removed the saber, he dropped to the side, dead.

“Introducing the newest Knight of Ren!” Kylo yelled out, he closed his right fist and patted his left breast, then bowing at the waist; also, the other Knights mimicked – congratulating their new member.

Despite the praise from those around you, your attention returned to the Knight. His lifeless body laid still on the floor and it was because of your doings.

Soon a smile formed on your lips.

You stood observing the Knight with nothing but a smile on your face and an overwhelming sensation.


	8. Entwined Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You conquered your duel and took your rightful place as a Knight. Kylo reveals some interesting things about your pasts and the destiny of the two of you.

Y ou kneeled down and removed the helmet from the Knight. His face was pale and his eyes were blank as his life was taken by your hand. Once you yanked the helmet from his corpse, you studied the smooth metal and ran a fingertip of the rugged marks that were etched into the material.

“You will be known as Rogue. Taking the spot of Vicrul.” Kylo spoke and you slowly placed the helmet on your head.

You could see through the visor with a red static-image, pinpointing the other Knights and gave you a strategical advantage when used in battle. Kylo took steps forward to the corpse of Vicrul and picked up his blade, the long weapon closed in on itself into a small hilt.

He placed the weapon in your hand and you closed your fingers around it, you could feel a surge of power trickle in your veins. 

Maybe it was pride that you felt as you finally managed to win something in your young life. You removed the helmet and looked Kylo in the eyes for the first time as a Knight. His brown orbs glimmered in the low light of the room, you could tell that he was proud of your accomplishment.

“Dismissed,” Kylo raised his hand and the other Knights retired to their barracks which left you and Kylo alone.  


“I can sense you have something to tell me,” you felt something from Kylo. This duel awakened your use of the Force – its powers quickly returned as second nature, your senses now heightened from what they once were. You were no longer afraid of the Force but you embraced its power, now acting symbiotically.  


Kylo put his hand on your shoulder “Come, let’s meditate.” he led you to his quarters.

Kylo’s quarters were near identical to yours besides being superior in size. Adjacent to his sleeping area was a room specifically used for his meditation. It had four grey walls with a black carpeted floor, in the center was a large red mat. He took your hand and led you to the center, “Do you remember how to meditate?”

You shook your head, “I haven’t done it since the Temple days.”

Kylo sat first and you followed after him, both of you crossed your legs. Your hand remained in his and he took the other, “Close your eyes.” you obeyed his instructions. “Now breathe and focus on the Force, let it flow through you naturally.” 

Your chest heaved heavily as you took deep breaths, trying to focus – but your thoughts raced as you were reflecting on the duel that occurred not long ago.

“Stop thinking about the Knights,” Kylo squeezed your hand and you tried again to let go.  


“Just - let - go…” his smooth voice echoed off the dark grey walls of the room and the ones of your subconscious.  


It was as if you were kicked into a black void. You stood in darkness and were alone, there was nothing but an emptiness that surrounded you – everything was absent from any light. Below your feet was water but you could see neither your reflection or anything below, just the same black as the dark area.

Soon sounds of footsteps sloshing in the water startled you, quickly you turned in circles several times – trying to locate the source.

A roar of a lightsaber and a red glow caught your attention from behind, the saber was the only light in the darkness.

It wasn’t the familiar weapon of Kylo but of an unknown Force user.

You took a stance despite being unarmed, “Show yourself!”

It appeared to be a woman who was concealed behind a black mask and her garb was that similar to Ren’s.

However, on both of her upper sleeves displayed the symbol you recognized as being affiliated with the Empire. She took several steps toward you, raising her saber with a unique hilt, which allowed for a double-sided weapon. You back peddled as you remained defenseless against this Sith opponent. 

She then leaped into the air with little effort and as she flipped, her saber struck down over you.

This shock caused you to scream in terror and awaken from your meditation sequence. Sweat beaded from every pore in your skin and your heartbeat hammered in your head. You stuttered as you tried to make sense of what just occurred, “Who was _that_?!”

Kylo pushed himself up from the floor, “A powerful relative of yours, [Y/N].”

Your eyes narrowed before you frantically shook your head, “Impossible, none of my family is Force-sensitive! That’s why they were afraid of me.”

Kylo let out a scoff, “That’s what they wanted you to believe, your aunt was an Inquisitor.”

Unsure of what that was, you questioned.

“An Inquisitor. From the time of my grandfather. Powerful Siths that were once Jedi, turned to the darkness. She was Trilla Suduri and she was your aunt. The older sister of your mother.”  


Why? Why did your mother hide this from you? It explained so much about your Force abilities. But she chose to hide it – to treat you poorly and cast you from your family like a leper.

“What happened to her?” you asked.  


“She was slain by my grandfather, reasons are unknown to me,” Kylo replied.

He continued, “She was betrayed by her master, just like you were. Trilla found power and her place within the Empire, despite being killed. However, he trained her to be a powerful Sith – the two of them fought side by side.”

Kylo took several steps toward you and took your hand in his again, this time those rippling shocks tingled at your skin and caused the hairs on your arms to rise.

“It’s our destiny to fight alongside one another, [Y/N]. Unlike my grandfather, I will **never** harm you.”  


His face closed in and you could feel the heat from his skin, it caused your face to burn with warmth. His orbs flickered around your face as he searched for subtle movements of your muscles.

Your lips parted as a shakey breath rattled from your chest and Kylo grew closer.

His hand dropped yours and his fingertips lightly grazed your jawline, slowly leading up to your lower lip.

His index finger rested there for a moment before his lips replaced it, pushing them passionately onto yours.

Kylo quickly wrapped his arms around on the small of your back and bent you backward, the kiss growing more passionate as moments passed. The electric tingles you felt morphed to static charges that rattled your core, you were sure that Ren felt it as well because he twitched often as you both continued to lock lips.   


Maybe he was right.

It was destiny that the two of you would be side to side.

Stemming from your aunt’s story and his grandfather’s. But your fates would be different this time.


	9. Update!

Hi, everyone!! I plan to continue this series! Expect a new chapter soon!


End file.
